Burn It Up
by abeautifulvice
Summary: A oneshot that takes place post-Sozin's Comet in Katara's POV. On a hot summer night, Katara gets caught up in her thoughts about Zuko.


_It's way too hot tonight._

Katara tossed and turned, laying in a state somewhere between consciousness and sleep, unable to find peace in bed. The late summer heat was beginning to get to her, and the young Waterbender somehow couldn't keep cool despite the measures that she took. Her blankets were kicked to the floor and the cup of ice water that she brought with her to bed had warmed and left a lukewarm pool of water all around it. Flustered, she hopped out of bed and slunk towards a door, slightly ajar, that led to a spacious balcony just outsider of her room.

The warm arms of the summer night enveloped her, though much more comfortably than the stifling air inside of the room but still, no breeze flowed. Far up above her the stars burned through the deep, dark sky. And the moon beamed beautifully, and Katara was reminded of the smile of an old friend. She wrapped her arms about herself, feeling only the slightest chill since she was only wearing a long thin chemise made of the silkiest blue material that clung to her body. She had brought it with her from the gaang's last trip to the Fire Nation. It reminded her of the sea, she said, smiling to herself as she fingered the soft gown hanging in the shop.

Zuko had bought it for her, on that warm day earlier that summer. The new Fire Lord had requested a visit from them, and they more than happily obliged just to see an old friend. And when they arrived, Katara remembered that it was the happiest she had ever seen Zuko. He stood in the courtyard, standing stiffly in his new, regal robes and looking almost awkward with his new title bearing heavily on his shoulders. No matter how powerful he was, as a bender or as a ruler, he was still Zuko but he never once forgot who he was. When the Avatar and his friends landed, he ran towards them and swooped the entire gaang: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph, into a huge hug, laughing and smiling extra wide. To celebrate their arrival, Zuko took them around the bustling marketplace of the capital, eagerly buying gifts and treasures for his old friends.

Katara thought once more about that ecstatic smile and those deep amber eyes. She closed her eyes reverently at the thought, trying to immerse herself in the memory to feel his arms around her once more.

_Those arms made strong by evenings spent training, encircling her waist. Pulling her into him strongly. He buried her face into her neck, and she sighed at the warm breath that tickled her._

A slight breeze began to pick up, and Katara wrapped her arms more tightly about her. She strained to hear the sounds of trees rustling, and if she listened more closely, she thought she could hear the crash of waves in the distance.

_Wasting no time at all, he caught her lips in an eager and passionate kiss. Katara suckled his bottom lip hungrily. Gripped his robes with each hand._

Standing on the balcony completely lost in thought, her hands began to slide slowly against her silk-clad curves. Remembering Zuko's warm touch.

_Nibbles on the neck, on his earlobe. Hands trailing bare skin. Shh, stay quiet. They'll hear us. A stifled moan._

A groan caught in Katara's throat and she continued to caress herself gently, in the warm warm night.

_Clothes, torn off impatiently. The pleasant jolt of feeling her bare skin connect with his. His hands traveled, grasped, caressed, discovered. His tongue slowly outlined her curves lovingly, as if no time had passed at all. Hearts racing; the threat of being caught aroused them further._

She clenched her thighs and could only think of amber eyes and the faraway scent of smoke and cloves.

_She savored the saltiness of his skin, and took all of him in her mouth. More, more more. He stroked her gently between her thighs, faster and faster until Katara shook and her moans grew frantic. Zuko could almost taste the blush that began the spread all over her body and yet, he wanted more and more. With each stroke, he felt her excitement and need grow. He trailed a long line of wet kisses from between her breasts down to her bellybutton, barely keeping quiet himself. He spread her legs gently with his soft hands.. and he kissed and licked her inner thighs softly, moving closer and closer until he.._

"..Katara?", said a voice from behind the door.

Frantic, Katara gasped and desperately tried to straighten herself up and hoped that her blush wouldn't be obvious. She tried to slow her breathing, and she straightened her hair and gown as best she could. "Yeah Aang?" she replied steadily, trying the mask the slight quiver in her voice.

Aang peered around the door and smiled softly at Katara, enjoying the sight of her underneath the calm glow of the moon. She looked absolutely dazzling dressed in that pale shade of blue, almost like a goddess underneath that flowing material. His heart filled with affection. He thought back to the day he kissed her after the war ended; she was the perfect prize, the most beautiful reward.

"Are you coming back to bed?"

Katara hesistated for a moment, looking up at the moon.

"Yeah Aang, I'll be there in a minute".

She waited until she heard Aang's gentle footsteps pad away. She let out a heavy sigh, and wiped away a stray tear that leaked from her eye. Calm now, she turned slowly and crept back towards the door and back into bed.

_They lay quietly in each other's arms on the floor of the abandoned room in the palace, exhausted yet fulfilled. Zuko felt complete with Katara breathing evenly beside him, as if he held the whole world in his arms at that moment. He placed a gentle, chaste kiss on her forehead and he couldn't suppress a smile when he saw her beautiful eyes flutter open. He began to open his mouth to say something, to tell her how beautiful she was, to proclaim his love for her, but she quickly placed a finger on his lips to silence him. Shhh. And she replaced her finger with a deep kiss._


End file.
